I'm Sorry
by lareinesombre
Summary: Robbie is sorry for ever caring about Trina – for every moment they had together. / I'm sorry that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you. / TrinaRobie; One-Sided TrinaRobbie / Cursing; Suicide


**Title:** I'm Sorry  
><strong>Description:<strong> Robbie is sorry for ever caring about Trina – for every moment they had together. / I'm sorry that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Trina/Robbie; one sided Trina/Robbie  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Suicide, Cursing  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Random story I've been working on for months. Enjoy it.

…..

_I'm sorry  
>that I bought you roses<br>to tell you that I like you_

Robbie walked through the streets of Hollywood – thinking about Trina Vega. The girl was haunting his every thought, haunting his heart, haunting his very being. Of course, she didn't know this because she didn't care about him. Robbie sighed and put one of his hands in his pocket. "Stop moping," Rex told him angrily. "I'm tempted to slap you if you don't."

Robbie sighed. "It's just-"

"You're thinking about the Vega girl. I know, I know," Rex said. They continued walking in silence and then Rex said something interesting. "Buy the girl some damn roses if you love her so much."

Robbie lifted his head and looked at his puppet. "Roses?" he asked.

"Yeah, roses," Rex said in a duh voice. "They're over there. Just buy her some."

Robbie smiled and ran over to the little store to buy the red roses. He bought them quickly and then ran into a little store to buy a card for Trina.

.

.

"Hey, Trina!"

"Ew. It's you."

"I got you roses!"

"Ew."

"And a card."

"I'm allergic to roses."

"But I-"

"Bye, loser!"

"But I like you."

_I'm sorry  
>That I was raised with respect<br>not to sleep with you when you were drunk_

"Hey, Wobbie," the girl said opening the car door and falling into the seat. She giggled and tried to sit up right. "Help me!" she said while giggling.

Robbie sighed and got out of his seat and walked over to the passenger's side to help Trina. He got there and helped her sit up straight. Trina giggled and put her head against his chest. "You're so skinny," she said while laughing.

"Thanks, I guess," he said while buckling her seatbelt.

"Take me home!" she commanded while lifting up a bottle of water. Robbie had secretly replaced the beer with water in hopes of her becoming sober more quickly.

"I was planning to," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

The two finally got to Trina's house and Robbie had to help Trina walk to her door. Trina giggled and snorted and fell on the ground two times. "Ahh, Robbie," she said the second time she fell. "The ground is so soft." She giggled and started moving like she was trying to make a snow angel. She laughed. "You should join me!"

Robbie sighed. He leaned down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They finally got into her house and he had to help her up the stairs. He finally got her to her bed and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down against her chest. "Uh… Trina," Robbie said uncomfortably.

"I want you," she whispered, her breath smelling like alcohol against his face.

"No, Trina," Robbie said. "You're drunk."

"You're stupid if you don't want to have sex with me. I'm perfect!" she said to him.

"Bye."

"Robbie!"

_I'm sorry  
>That my body's not ripped enough<br>to "satisfy" your wants_

Robbie sat down by the pool, sitting next to Trina. "Hey," he said to her hoping she'd notice him.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"So… Why aren't you in the pool?" he asked her.

"I'm sunbathing."

They didn't talk for a while until Robbie said, "So…"

"You have no muscles," Trina said glancing at Robbie's chest and pulling her sunglasses down so she could see him clearly.

"I have muscles!"

Trina raised her eyebrows. She then poked him in the chest. "All I feel is nothing but boring flatness," she said. She crossed her legs and looked in the other direction. "Nothing I want – or need."

Robbie sat there and looked down at the pool, feeling like he needed to change for her, but he knew he shouldn't.

_I'm sorry  
>that I open your car door,<br>and pull out your chair like I was raised_

Robbie, Trina, Cat, and Tori were all going out to eat. Robbie didn't know why he was the only guy going. It was probably because Andre was on a date and Beck and Jade were making-out in Beck's RV. Tori was driving with Robbie in the passenger's seat. Trina and Cat were in the backseat talking about fashion and make-up. Cat was giggling and laughing. They finally got to the restaurant and Robbie hopped out and decided to be nice and open Trina's door for her.

"Why the hell did you do that, loser?" was the first thing she said to him.

"I… I… It's just…," his voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet.

"Don't do it again, stupid," she said shoving him out of her way.

"At least be nice to him," Tori said to Trina. "He held the door open for you. How romantic is that?"

Trina laughed. "Romantic? Him? No way!" She laughed and walked into the restaurant. Robbie silently followed her. Tori and Cat walked in together, whispering.

The waitress led the group to a table in the corner of the room. She laid the menus down on the table. Cat was about to sit down, so Robbie grabbed her chair and pulled it out for her. Cat giggled and smiled and sat down. Robbie did the same thing with Tori.

Robbie was about to pull out Trina's chair, but she shoved him away from her. "Stop flirting with girls way out of your league," she told him rudely. She pulled her chair out and sat down, opening her menu and ignoring Robbie for the rest of the day.

_I'm sorry  
>That I'm not cute enough<br>to be "your guy"_

Robbie ran over to Trina at her locker. "Trina!" he yelled.

Trina groaned and banged her head against the locker door. "Ow…," she whispered while rubbing her head. She then turned and looked at Robbie. "Go away!" she complained to him.

"I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me?" he asked her hopefully.

"No."

Robbie sighed. "You've said no so many times before. Why?" he asked her.

Trina looked Robbie up and down. "Let's see, first off, you're ugly. So, so, ugly. Second, that afro is stupid. Cut it off," she said. "Third, you're ugly."

"You already said that."

"Oh… Right…," Trina said. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm leaving," she said.

_I'm sorry  
>That I am actually nice,<br>and not a jerk_

"Hey, Trina!" Trina groaned and sat down at the table for lunch. "I was wondering –"

"No, I won't go on a date with you," Trina told him while trying not to punch him in the face.

"Well, I was wondering what type of guys you go for."

"Guys that aren't like you."

"You mean jerks?" Tori said walking over to the table to sit next to Trina. "You'd rather date a jerk instead of Robbie, a nice guy?"

"Hell yeah."

Robbie sat there, staying quiet, not trying to cry.

_I'm sorry  
>I don't have a huge bank account<br>to buy you expensive things_

"Can we be friends?" Robbie asked Trina.

Trina sighed, knowing this would be the best way to get him off her back. "Yes," she told him.

"Yay!" Robbie said happily.

"But-"

"Aww…"

"You have to buy me something."

"What?" Robbie asked her.

"Buy me something. Expensive. Like, a Chanel Bag," Trina said to him.

"I can't afford that!" Robbie protested.

Trina laughed. "Then I guess we can't be friends." She stood up and walked away from him.

.

.

"Here you go!" Robbie said handing the bag to Trina.

"Oh my god!" Trina screamed as she saw it. "You… You got it!"

_I'm sorry  
>I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you,<br>instead of at a club_

"Wanna watch a movie?" Robbie asked Trina, his new best friend.

"No."

"Why not?" Robbie complained to her.

"I'd rather go out to a club," she told him. "Stephanie told me about this new club, Night Hawk, and it's so awesome! They let anybody in and you can drink without ID! It's going to be amazing!" Trina squealed excitedly.

"Is that a good idea?" Robbie worriedly asked her.

"Of course it it!" Trina told him.

"But don't you –"

"Come on!" Trina said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. "For me?"

"I… Clubs aren't good," Robbie said.

"Please! We'll have so much fun! We can dance and drink and I can make-out with random sexy guys!" Trina told him.

"I don't know."

"Please?" Trina said squeezing his arm tightly.

_I'm sorry  
>I would rather make love to you then just screw you<br>like some random guy._

"Come on, Robbie!" Trina complained to Robbie.

"No," Robbie told her angrily. "I'm not… I'm not doing _that_ with you!"

"Don't you _ever_ want to lose your virginity?" Trina asked him rudely.

"I… With the right person!"

"And I'm the right person," Trina told him. "You've been crushing on me for a year, so why not?"

"I… I just can't, okay?" Robbie said loudly while turning away from her.

"Please, Robbie! I want to know what it's like. I don't know why, but I've never had sex before and I need to know what it's like!"

"I thought I didn't fit your needs and wants!" Robbie complained, hoping this would get him out of this conversation.

"Yeah, you don't," Trina said glancing over him. "But I thought we could just do it to get it over with. And it'd be somebody I'm comfortable with. Not a random guy or anything."

"Trina…"

_I'm sorry  
>That I am always the one you need to talk to,<br>but never good enough to date_

Trina's head fell onto Robbie's shoulder. "I hate my life – especially Tori," Trina complained to Robbie.

Robbie wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "But you shouldn't hate your sister."

"But she's better than me at everything!" Trina said. "I'm horrible. I'm ugly, fat, stupid, and horrible. Tori's perfect, beautiful, amazing, and just great. Ugh. I hate her so much!"

"Trina!"

"What?" Trina asked.

"You're not any of those things," Robbie told her. "You're not ugly. Your hair is just so beautiful," he whispered in her ear while running a hand through her long dark hair. "Your eyes, your… body," he gulped at the last one, hoping it suddenly didn't become awkward. "The way you smile is perfect. Your laugh is wonderful. Your heart – you have one and it's filled with so much beauty."

Trina smiled a little at his compliments – she really didn't expect them.

"Who would ever call you fat? Your body is perfect for you and I _love_ it." Robbie pauses for a while. "You could never be stupid. Maybe you make dumb mistakes, like going to clubs and getting drunk, but you aren't stupid and you never will be."

"Robbie…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so damn perfect?"

_I'm sorry  
>That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car,<br>but when we went out you went home with another guy_

Robbie went through the same routine again. Pick Trina up from a random party or club and take her home. Suddenly, she leaned over and started hacking. Robbie's eyes grew wide and there it came – the puke. Robbie reached over and pulled her hair back so she wouldn't ruin her beautiful hair, but it got all over his car.

Robbie looked away, trying not to puke himself.

Trina stopped and glanced up. Robbie grabbed a towel from the backseat and handed it to her to wipe her mouth with. "Thanks," she whispered, still feeling choked.

After a while, Trina looked up at Robbie. "Can we go out?" she asked him.

Robbie felt his heart fly away. She asked him out. It wasn't the other way around. He loved it. "Of course!" he told her excitedly.

Trina smiled. "Good," she whispered. "I need… I need… A nice guy."

.

.

Robbie sat down in the restaurant. Trina left him all alone. She said that he wasn't her type – that they could still be friends. He agreed and said he'd take her home, but she objected and ran off. He knows she left – with another guy, a random guy she picked off the street, nobody she actually knew.

_I'm sorry  
>That I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere,<br>but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend_

"Robbie," a voice said through the phone in a whimpering voice.

"Yes, Trina?" Robbie asked, already knowing this wasn't good.

"I need you to pick me up," she whispered. "I'm… I'm in Seattle."

"Seattle!"

"My boyfriend … he did things… forced me in his car… drove me to Seattle… Please get me," she said sadly.

"I'll be there."

.

.

"Trina, can we talk?"

"Of course," Trina said while turning around to look at him.

"Well, at school, people keep making fun of me because of Rex. I was –"

"Oh! Stephanie texted me. She said the Night Hawk is re-opened and we can go there to drink and party and pick-up sexy guys!" Trina said excitedly.

"Trina, don't," Robbie said.

"Oh stop complaining! Life will get better," Trina said already heading out the door to go party.

_I'm sorry  
>If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat,<br>only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around_

"Where are you, Robbie?" Trina asked Robbie through the phone.

"At my house," Robbie told her silently.

"I need you right now!"

"No."

"Did you just say no to me?" Trina asked him angrily.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Robbie said defiantly.

"So you're not going to help me out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Trina complained.

"Because I'm tired of you treating me like I'm nothing, like I'm dirt," Robbie yelled into the phone.

"Robbie… I didn't…"

"Bye, Trina."

_I'm sorry  
>If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours,<br>instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work_

"Hey, Robbie!" Trina yelled angrily into the phone.

"What do you want?" Robbie asked her in an annoyed voice.

"Why did it take four calls for you to answer the damn phone!"

"Because I need to get some sleep for my new job tomorrow," Robbie told her seriously.

"Yeah, too bad," Trina said. "I need to talk to you about Drake and Stephanie."

"No, Trina."

"But Stephanie and Drake made out! Can you believe that? I was dating Drake and my best friend makes out with him, while we're dating!" Trina screamed. "I can't believe that asshole!"

Robbie hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"And Drake was mine first! He was always mine! But Stephanie –" Trina continued talking to the phone for one hour until she realized that Robbie had hung up… an hour ago. "Damn you, Robbie!" Trina yelled.

_I'm sorry  
>that you can't realize<br>I've been the one all along._

"Robbie," Trina yelled, running over to Robbie in the hallway. "Why have you been ignoring my calls?" she asked him.

"I have a life you know," Robbie told her.

"Well… you're my friend and you need to listen to me!" Trina said trying to find the right words.

"Well, since we're friends, you need to listen to me too," Robbie told her.

"I always do."

"No, you don't. If I ever try to talk to you, you just find something better to do, like go to a club or party, or you just start complaining about your life."

"Sorry," Trina said, offended.

Robbie sighed and slammed his locker door shut. "Just, stop talking to me," he said.

"But Robbie-"

"Please, I can't… I can't stand to be around you knowing that you'll never be mine," Robbie said actually telling her how he felt, telling her the truth, hoping she would understand although he knew she wouldn't.

_I'm sorry  
>That you can't accept me for who I am<em>

"Robbie, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way about –"

"Trina, you always knew," Robbie told her angrily. "Why can't you just accept it? Accept that maybe we were meant to be? That the reason we became such good friends is because we were meant to be something more!"

"I…"

"Just get over yourself one day and maybe we can work it out," Robbie said. He looked and Trina and walked away as quickly as he could.

_I'm sorry  
>I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good<br>enough to make it in your world._

Robbie tried so hard to get Trina. He was always trying. He'd send her flowers, chocolate, anything. He wanted her to finally accept him, but she never did.

"Just stop sending me that crap, Robbie!" Trina said angrily. Trina was betrayed by him and now he was trying to get her back. But it was never going to happen.

_I'm sorry  
>I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it,<br>I thought that was what friends were for..._

"Robbie!" Trina screamed as she ran up to him in the hallway. "You just had to ruin my life didn't you?"

"I thought you should know," Robbie said. His eyes were dark and tired, his life was obviously changed. He wasn't the same Robbie, he was different, sadder, depressed.

"Just… Ugh! I can't fuckin' believe this!" Trina screamed. She ran to Robbie and slammed a book against his chest, making him fall back against the locker doors.

_I'm sorry  
>That I told you I loved you and actually meant it.<em>

"Trina," Robbie said, staring into her dark eyes. "I seriously love you."

"I love you too," Trina said smiling at him.

"You do?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"Just like a friend."

"Oh…"

"You love me like a friend too, right?"

"No."

"This is awkward…"

_I'm sorry  
>That I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you<br>Instead of spending time with my family._

"Can we please talk, Robbie?" Trina asked through the phone.

"Sure," Robbie said with a sigh.

"Cool," Trina said. "Well, my boyfriend has been threatening to rape me if I don't go to this party tonight. I was wondering if you could maybe –"

"No."

"Please! Just in case something bad happens. Like a date-rape drug or something."

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure," Trina said, she just wanted to hear his voice, his wonderful, sweet voice. "How's life been for you?"

"Good, I guess. You?"

"Perfect."_  
><em>

_I'm Sorry  
>That I cared<em>

"Robbie…"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you."

"I don't want to screw you, Trina," Robbie said to her, looking into her dark brown eyes that had suddenly turned so ugly to him.

"Not like that," Trina said sadly. "I want you to be my friend, to be my boyfriend. I've talked to Tori, she thinks we should date. My parents found out about me… and my partying… so they sent me to a counselor. The counselor told me I should date a guy like you…"

"I don't give a damn, Trina," Robbie said angrily. This was a trick. She just wanted to complain about her life.

Trina ran over to Robbie and grabbed his arm. "Please, Robbie! I need you back in my life! I… I love you!" She screamed, tears streaking down her face.

Robbie shook her hand off his arm. "I don't believe you," he whispered angrily.

"Please! I love you so much! I need you in my life!"

"Go away, bitch."

_I'm sorry  
>that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different.<em>

"Robbie," Trina said to the answering machine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have done all of those things to you. I shouldn't have told you that you're ugly, stupid. That I could never love you. I should have stayed with you that night you took me to that restaurant. I… I'm sorry. If I could change anything, it would be everything that happened between you and me."

_Beep._

"Robbie, please listen to me. I love you so much. I need you in my life. I… I love you. Please!"

_Beep._

"Please talk to me, Robbie," Trina cried into her phone. "I can't live without you. I just… I… Bye, Robbie."

_Beep._

"I love you, Robbie."

_I'm sorry  
>For not being sorry anymore<em>

Robbie listened to all the messages that crowded his phone. He didn't care. He didn't worry about her. He didn't care what she did with her life. He wasn't sorry for her.

He was sorry for loving her, sorry for caring about her, sorry for trying to get her to like him, sorry for every damn mistake he did with her. He's sorry for being her friend.

Sorry for everything.

.

.

"_Trina Vega, a famous actress and play writer, was found dead last night in her livingroom. Investigators say that there was a knife with blood on her couch next to her body. Many are saying it was suicide while others are saying murder. Investigators are still trying to find out what happened. We'll get back to you very soon."_

_._

_._

"_It has been confirmed that Trina Vega did in fact commit suicide. She had left a letter, but the family did not let the public read it, so I'm afraid I don't even know what is written on it."_

_._

_._

_Dear People,_

_Life is stupid. I hate it. I'm glad I'm dead._

_Robbie, I still, and always will, love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Trina Vega_

.

.

Robbie didn't give a damn about whatever the hell Trina did with her life. Even if she killed herself…

.

.

finished.


End file.
